


disgusting

by shir_oh_no



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark fic, Gang Rape, Graphic Description, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, This is really dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir_oh_no/pseuds/shir_oh_no
Summary: Please for the love of all that is holy please look at the tags. This isn't pretty.





	disgusting

**Author's Note:**

> My head hasn't been in a good place so I wrote Lance getting gang raped by some glara to get some of this dark stuff out. Please be careful reading. I don't condone anything happening.

“No,” Lance begged, his voice refused to waver enough to show his fear, “Please, don’t-“

“Look, Sendak,” Lotor laughed, “the pretty blue paladin thinks we’ll listen to him.” Lotor gripped each of Lance’s wrists in his hands, his long fingers completely encircling the younger man’s wrists, not living him any weak points to try to break free.

Sendak let out a low chuckle behind Lance and pressed a large hand against the space between his shoulder blades. Lance sucked in a lungful of air when he felt a sharp edge press into his undersuit. Sendak sliced down his back, making the blue paladin let out a cry of pain.

“Ahh!” Lance screwed his eyes shut, trying to hold in his tears.

“Is this too much for the brave paladin to handle?” Lotor taunted.

Lance grit his teeth as he felt Sendak pull at the edges of the cut of his suit. He opened his eyes and lifted his head to spit in Lotor’s face. “Fuck you.”

Lotor frowned and released Lance’s left hand so he could wipe the spit away. “My, my, what a filthy mouth you have. I’m sure we have something to shut you up. Ah, yes, right on time.”

The doors to the dark room opened, revealing an unfamiliar galra carrying a small black bag.

“Commander Throk, I trust you have the things I requested?”

Sendak ripped the fabric off of Lance’s torso, leaving the ruined suit to hang off his hips. Lance shivered at the cold air and tried to swallow the bile creeping up the back of his throat.

“Yes, sir,” Throk nodded. He reached into the bag and pulled out an o-shaped ring with straps around it. Lance caught a glimpse of it and swallowed. _A gag_.

Lotor took the gag with his free hand and held it in front of Lance’s face. “This will shut you up. It’s a bit bigger than what you’d find comfortable, but then again, we are much bigger than you, little one. In all ways.”

Lance pulled back his left hand into a fist and swung out, but only succeeded in tapping Lotor’s shoulder and throwing himself off balance. Sendak growled and reached around him, grabbing his free wrist and pulling it back.

“Naughty boy,” Lotor pouted, “Here we are, trying to _help_ you, and you try to punch me?”

“Fuck you,” Lance repeated, “How will that _help_?”

“Throk, will you please hold this for me?” Lotor shook the hand clasping Lance’s wrist. Throk placed the black bag on the floor next to Lotor, then grabbed Lance’s wrist. He reached with his other hand to grab the young man’s hair and fist it tightly in his hand.

Lotor pressed the ring against Lance’s lips. “It’ll make it easier later, trust me.”

Lance clenched his teeth and refused to open his mouth.

Lotor sighed. “Sendak?”

Lance felt the knife press into the skin at the base of his spine, a sharp bite into his soft skin. Sendak quickly cut a line across his spine, and Lance cried out, his mouth opening in the process. Lotor seized the opportunity to wedge the gag between Lance’s teeth, forcing his jaw to spread so wide it hurt. Lance felt more tears well in his eyes at the painful stretch, but this time couldn’t stop them from falling down his cheeks.

Lotor gripped his jaw and gazed into Lance’s eyes, as if calculating what was going on in the blue paladin’s mind. All Lance could do was think about how he didn’t want this to happen- how much he wished his team was here to save him- how much he wished he could be anywhere else.

“Pathetic,” Lotor whispered. “Sendak, Throk, do with him as you wish.” He crossed the room and sat in a chair, watching his two commanders play with their prisoner.

“Thank you, sir,” Sendak growled at. Lance couldn’t see him, but suspected he wore a smile, his sharp teeth bared. Sendak released Lance’s hand for Throk to claim. Throk gripped each wrist tight, enough that Lance could feel bruises already starting to form. He tried to pull his hands closer to his body, but Throk held them firm. Lance felt drool begin to drip around the gag, and he shut his eyes. Maybe if he couldn’t see anything, then it wasn’t really happening.

Lance felt Sendak’s hands move to grip the tattered remains of his flight suit and pull. With a loud _rip_ , Lance felt cold air hit his exposed body. He let out a sob as he felt something prod his hole.

_Please, no_ , Lance thought _._ He felt sick. This kind of thing didn’t happen to him. He was never supposed to be here. It was his fault for getting captured.

He heard the sound of a zipped being pulled down and gagged, the metal of the gag digging into his teeth.

“Come on, pretty paladin,” Sendak said, “I want to hear you _scream_.”

Lance heard him spit, then heard a slick sound, followed by a low moan. Tears leaked out of his eyes at a constant pace as he felt Sendak rub against his hole.

Suddenly, pain shot up his spine as Sendak pushed in quickly and forcefully. Lance screamed behind the gag, his tears mixing with the drool coating his mouth. It hurt more than anything had ever hurt in his life. Far more painful than when he was ten and broke his arm. More painful than when he was fifteen and fell off his roof. More painful than when the crystal had exploded and left him in a healing pod for a week. Lance felt bile come up his throat, and he coughed it out and onto Throk’s boots.

“Disgusting.” Throk sneered.  Lance felt him shift both of his wrists into one large hand and heard another zipper. Lance braced himself and opened his eyes a crack, blinking away the tears that had shut his eyes together.

Throk’s member was long, covered in ridges and layers of coarse bumps. The tip was tapered to a rounded point, and Lance gagged again at the thought of a matching dick inside him already. The bumps on Sendak felt like they were cutting Lance from the inside, over and over again, the tip of it sharply jabbing into his inside walls.

Before Lance could gag again, Throk pressed his cock into Lance’s mouth inside of the gag. Lance’s air supply was cut off as he immediately began thrusting his hips. Lance tried to get control of his breathing, shutting his eyes and praying that it would be over soon. He heard the sounds of a third zipper being pulled down and his eyes shot open and he gagged around the dick down his throat.

“Ah,” Throk gasped, “Just like that.”

Lance glanced over to where Lotor sat to see the prince jerking himself off to the live show in front of him. Lance felt rage wash over him, overpowering the humiliation he had felt before. He gagged in disgust, or maybe because Throk was being incredibly rough and Lance was starting to lose consciousness. The world started to go dark around him. He felt a hot wetness inside his ass, then down his throat, then heard the sound of sirens going off.

Throk pulled out and Lance immediately coughed. A mixture of saliva, come, and blood hit the floor under him, mixing together into a cloudy pink. Sendak pulled out a few seconds later and pushed Lance to the floor, his cheek landing in his mess.

Footsteps echoed as Throk and Sendak hurried out of the room. Lance pushed himself up onto the palms of his hands and vomited through the gag, adding to the mess on the floor. He pulled one hand up to grasp at the buckle of the gag.

A foot braced against his back and pushed him down, his cheek and nose pressed into the mess on the floor. The sick stench of his stomach acid and blood filled his nose and he coughed.

“Looks like your little friends are here to rescue you,” Lotor said. “Too bad they’re a little late. Until next time, my sweet paladin.” Lotor pushed his foot down once again before removing it from Lance’s back, his footsteps padding softly as he left the room at a leisurely pace.

Lance reached a messy hand back and tried not to gag as he finally unbuckled the straps. He brought his hands to his lips and winced as his fingers went into his mouth to ease out the gag. He clutched it in his hand and retched, emptying his stomach of nothing, until there was a small pool of sick under him.

He cried and wiped at his face with his bare arms, trying to clean himself up the best he could. He felt disgusting. He felt violated. He wished his team was there to save him almost as much as he hoped they never found him like this. Lance sat in his own pool of vomit, his back cut and his ass stinging in pain, blood and come leaking out of him, and he cried.


End file.
